


Savior

by TsukkikaFleur



Category: GOT7
Genre: Comforting Yugyeom, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Shocked Reader, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkikaFleur/pseuds/TsukkikaFleur
Summary: "I'm glad I have you."





	Savior

It's just too much.

You felt your head spinning and heavy. You don't even know how could you still stand straight then ran towards your apartment. When you entered the password and finally opened the door, you just felt your heart sank. Your energy was drained up from your body. Tears flowed onto your face. You cried.

Yugyeom hadn't come back. You're all alone. Broken.

You smacked your face to your palms and started sobbing. Everything that just happened maybe ten to fifteen minutes earlier felt so fresh. The more you thought the more it hurt. But the thought could never leave. It haunted you. It hunted you.

Yugyeom. Yugyeom. Yugyeom.

An urge to call Yugyeom was crippling in your head but you shook it away immediately. Yugyeom was still in his dance studio; teaching a bunch of teenagers that dream to be an idol someday or maybe practicing himself for some important stages. Disturbing him was the last thing you wanted to do. So you were stopping yourself to reach your phone in your bag, and running towards your shared bedroom instead.

Your heart was thumping hard and your cheeks were literally all wet. You knew your eyes were already red, swollen, and ugly much. You started thinking what you should say to Yugyeom when he found you in a mess.

 _Maybe it's okay_ , you thought. _He will understand_. _Moreover, he will listen_.

But the fear came back. What had happened was maybe your mistake, not the other party.

And Yugyeom will be utterly disappointed.

Your phone ringtone startled you and you just felt your chest tighter. It's a special ringtone that you set for your dearest only. The screen was also flashing Yugyeom's selfie with his ear-to-ear smile.

Your fingers were fidgeting as you seized the phone.

"Hey," he started. You heard him cackled on the other side. "I'm done with my work today and ready to take you anywhere since it's still early. Where are you right now? Are you still in the cafe? Where can I pick you up?"

You were taken aback as you realize you wanted him more than anything to be in your side right now. Your anxiety was disappeared and quickly replaced by some strange feeling in your stomach. _I need you._

He, in the other hand, already felt something's odd due to your absence on response. He called your name twice before you started whimpering.

"Oh my God, are you alright?! Honey, tell me where you are right now."

"H-home," you said, after taking several deep breaths to make your voice quite stable. You failed as you clearly heard him muttering oh God, what's happening to you in his most concerned voice. You hate hearing that from Yugyeom of all people but you had no choice. With trembling lips, you continued, "C-can you go h-home?"

He already grabbed his bag and ran out from his studio.

"Of course, yes, of course. Please hang in there and wait for me."

It didn't take long for Yugyeom to arrive. His studio is relatively close and the fact that he ran or maybe took cab made the arrival faster.

You could hear the front door was opened. Yugyeom's heavy footsteps on the hallway echoed as if something dragged him and made him walk harder than it should.

He knocked their bedroom door. Soft, yet impatient. He was breathing hard.

"Honey, you there?"

You'd already calmed yourself but catching Yugyeom's tender voice made your throat choked up. You were in tears, again.

Yugyeom slowly opened the door and after searching with his anxious eyes, he found you on the edge of your bed, on the floor, hugging your knees.

As he gritted his teeth, he darted to you and pulled you into a hug. You buried yourself into his chest and cried. Besides tightening his hug, he also caressed your body and planted some kisses on top of your head.

"It's okay now. It's okay," he whispered in his softest voice, lips pressing on your head. "I'm here, honey. It's all okay now."

You unwillingly nodded. Your fears and the terrifying experience were dismissed one by one. Gradually, your shaking figure had calmed itself, as if it melted under Yugyeom's arms and you could feel yourself stopped crying. You hugged Yugyeom back and the ease was rushing you down.

Yugyeom later pulled out his hug. He hissed when he met your eyes; a big mess that you didn't need a mirror to know. He carefully placed his palms, cupped your cheeks, and began to wipe the trail of tears that covered your puffy face fully.

He kissed you in the corner of your eyes, telling you everything was gonna be okay once again.

Being close with Yugyeom was always magical for you, like today. He could easily lift up the weight that burdening you in just a minute. He didn't have to do anything, just you stay at his arms would do. Your worries would just huff and never come back. He took out the fears and then filled it quick with guts. Yugyeom would really work for both of you.

How fortunate you are to have married someone like Yugyeom. The rest of your life would be always colored by him and him only and maybe also by your little family in the future.

Yugyeom pecked you in the lips before he landed his worrying gaze straight to your heart. It broke you so much to see him like this. You couldn't help it but felt the warmth instead.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?"

The question finally fled.

You dropped your gaze to your fingers that crumpling his shirt. You rested your head in his shoulder.

"You will be mad," you mumbled. You were still afraid.

He frowned and took your hand. He squeezed it softly.

"I won't. I trust you. Do you trust me too?"

You vigorously nodded.

Yugyeom smiled. "So tell me."

And you told him with your cracked voice. You met your ex, accidentally, in a way to your both favorite cafe.

You could feel Yugyeom tensed up. You hugged him.

'Ex' label didn't feel right on your tongue because it was him that always chased you and kept pressing you to agree becoming his girlfriend. You didn't like the idea very much and you even didn't fall in love with the guy. But he tirelessly kept insisting and at some point you gave up.

You had already talked about this guy when you were still dating with Yugyeom. And it just made Yugyeom felt worse. But he kept his composure, showering you with kisses instead. You knew it helped Yugyeom (and you) to relax and to prevent himself from raging.

"He took me in the arms. He was the one who recognized me first," you said. Your voice was still cracked. "I did yelp and found him grinning. He then took me to the closest alley, dragged me even though I already screamed to let go. But he was stronger."

Yugyeom held his breath.

You then told him that the guy pinned you on the wall, tried to kiss you, and maybe also tried to do something more. He was nearly succeeded. You still remembered the guy's lips were hovering near your own with his hands gripped your wrists tightly. Then you told him that you had already married, with hope that he would easily let you go, but he didn't stop. He later found your ring encircling your finger.

"He tried to take off our ring, telling me to marry him instead. And I even didn't clearly remember the rest. Somehow I managed to run."

Yugyeom was in rage.

He pulled your right hand quickly and glanced towards your ring finger. It was bleeding. He also realized that there are red marks on your wrist because of the gripping from the guy earlier.

"What the fuck." He bit his lips and then shoved his hair frustratedly. "Oh my God, I swear if I meet him—"

It's his turn to have his head rested on your shoulder. He was shivering. You, felt bitter and worse than anything, were muttering sorry to him endlessly.

"I'm the one who have to say sorry."

He caressed your back and planted a broken kiss over your shoulder.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I couldn't protect you. I'm—" he paused and you felt the hug got tighter. "I'm sorry for being a useless husband."

After a few seconds, you pulled yourself from Yugyeom. Your watery eyes looked at Yugyeom's and you smiled even if it looked really painful. His hurt eyes widened in the shock.

And then you pulled him into a kiss. It's gentle; slow but tender. You both closed your eyes and finding each other rhythm with painful chest. Yugyeom's hands were on your back and head respectively to deepen your kiss but you could feel the gentleness within the touch and it gave you eternal warmth. There were no anger in his lips as he kept kissing you with gentle and affectionate moves, as if he wanted you to know that he was at last here, holding on to you, and that he was sorry too.

You both separated when you squeezed his back and pulled your body slightly; signaling him that you need to take a breath. He kept eyeing you then and when a few seconds had passed he kissed you again still with the exact gentle kiss.

You felt loved enough and the thought made you happier. You cried again but now it was happy tears. Yugyeom was smiling too between the kisses. He then parted your lips and ended the session with kissing your forehead.

"I love you," he whispered softly. "I love you, honey. I love you."

You hugged him. "Thank you."

He nodded.

"Change your clothes and wash up, okay? I will make you a cup of tea or coffee or hot chocolate or whatever you want," he said softly. "Or you rather to go somewhere?"

You shook your head. "Staying at home will do."

"Okay, then. So what do you prefer? Do you want to eat as well?"

"Hot chocolate is sufficient," you hummed.

"Alright." So he got up and made you do same. He then stole a quick kiss on your lips before he walked towards the door.

"I'm glad you are okay."

And then you replied with a soft smile.

"I'm glad I have you."

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing in English. I'm sorry if there is a mistake. I will be pleased if you want to criticize my work for a better me. Also, please give our angel, Yugyeom, lots of love because he deserves it! Thank you for reading! xx


End file.
